


奥德赛

by Hogan



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 当乔·艾尔的氪星毁灭论被接受，氪星人为寻找新的居住地来到地球。两个星球之间展开了一场旷日持久的战斗，氪星人战败并成为奴隶。





	1. Chapter 1

克拉克蜷缩在他的笼子里，任由病痛和饥饿蚕食他的躯壳。  
红太阳光下氪星人的身体虚弱不堪，前一日的伤口因为恶劣环境而溃烂发炎，炎症造成的高烧像疟疾一样来势汹汹。  
在这深埋地底之所，唯一仁慈的是死亡。  
但克拉克已经从更大的灾厄里活下来一次、两次、三次，于是他仍旧会活下去，忍受屈辱与折磨。  
日复一日。

氪星毁灭后，为了争夺生存的土地，穿越宇宙来到地球的氪星人曾与这个星球的原住民进行过一场旷日持久的战争。  
黄太阳下的氪星人近乎无敌，人类的军队和武器在钢铁之躯面前节节败退，由超能力者组成的正义联盟也仅仅勉强拖慢他们获胜的步伐。  
直到人类找到氪石。  
战场上的局势一夜间被逆转，自诩神明的氪星人们从天空坠落，被套上奴隶的项圈。  
他们曾妄想统治人类，却终被自己轻视的种族所奴役。  
每当克拉克看到自己颈间镶嵌氪石的锁链和笼子上的铁栏，便会想起这场不义之战，和自己被战争毁灭的两段人生——  
属于克拉克·肯特的，以及更早以前，属于卡尔·艾尔的。  
卡尔·艾尔的人生未真正开始便已结束，他所能隐约记得的只有乔强壮的手臂，拉娜温暖的微笑，还有永远埋藏于他梦魇深处的画面：他父母的身体在火刑架上燃烧，火苗蹿上父亲的手臂和母亲的脸庞。  
乔·艾尔与拉娜·艾尔是所有氪星人中唯二坚定反对开战的贵族，他们一度以自己在族中的威望推动两族和平协定的签订。  
佐德将军撕毁和平协定、开启全面战争后，与族人相悖的政治立场让艾尔夫妇在战争时期受到族内的排挤与冷遇；而这种冷遇在他们被发现泄露氪星人弱点给地球人时转为彻底的仇视。  
激进派冲进这两位曾备受尊敬科学家的住所，绑他们上刑场，逼迫他们年幼的儿子目睹这场酷刑。  
作为罪人的后代，卡尔被送入圣所进行教化，直到乔从前的学生潜入圣所找到导师被软禁的独子，护送他来到堪萨斯乡下的小镇，交给住在那里的一户农家。  
农场主乔纳森·肯特在战争打响时加入自卫军，并在不久前一场战役中负伤退役。而那场让他失去左腿的战役中，乔纳森为乔·艾尔所救并了解到对方是什么样的人，这位善良正直的堪萨斯人答应庇护恩人的遗孤。  
那之后卡尔·艾尔叫做克拉克·肯特，小镇上农场主收养的战争遗孤，人类的儿子。  
战争又持续了六年，外星人战败。  
在斯莫威尔生活的十年贫穷又危险，战争让物价飞涨，乔纳森因为腿伤无法承担太重的劳作，玛莎每晚都在旧杂志上仔细计算当日的开支，精打细算维持一家人的生活；战争的阴影如头顶的乌云挥之不去，人们在半夜被防空警报惊醒，穿着睡衣赶往防空洞，克拉克随时可能因身份暴露被逮捕或者被处死……但那是克拉克短短二十年人生里仅有的、真正的快乐时光。  
他穿着乔纳森旧衬衫改小的格子衫，书包里背着课本和玛莎早起烤制的苹果派，和其他孩子一起走路前往改建成防空洞的学校里读书。  
乔纳森和玛莎在晚上帮他补课，让克拉克可以跟上人类同学的进度，他们接纳他氪星人的身份，一如接纳那些被不小心捏碎的盘子和橱柜把手。  
他跟随养父下地劳作，玉米阔大碧绿的叶片海浪一样柔和地向两侧分开。  
在没有鲜血和尖叫的梦里，克拉克偶尔会闻到新收玉米夹杂着草叶气味的甘甜和苹果派甜蜜微酸的香气。  
而当他从梦中醒来，属于过去的残影只留下干冷的余烬，像是糊在仓库里的旧报纸，铅印的字迹模糊不清，一片片从墙上剥脱下来。  
时间过去那样久，像隔了一个世纪。  
伤口的疼痛将克拉克拉回现实，他急促地喘息着，肺叶发出不堪重负的嗬嗬声。  
他有些好奇自己是如何落到这种境地。  
混沌的记忆告诉克拉克，前一日他恳求看守为患病的卡拉找一个医生，于是挨了一顿鞭子。  
又或许只是因为他自己没有遵从看守的吩咐。  
肯特夫妇死后，克拉克常常分不清自己所在之处是噩梦还是现实。  
克拉克总是犯错。  
如果那天克拉克没有不顾父母阻拦冲进龙卷风救下他们的邻居，就不会被人发现自己氪星人的身份，乔纳森和玛莎也不会因窝藏罪被处死。  
他抬起头，头顶的红太阳灯像是火球，又像是四溅的血。  
仿佛真的有人在他喉咙里放了一把火，他甚至能感觉到许多手指扣挖着自己的嗓子，想要得到哪怕一滴水，但笼子里只有昨天丢进来的干面包。  
克拉克努力吞咽着不存在的唾沫，将烧得滚烫的额头贴在水泥地面上。  
他没有任何人可以求助而只能独自忍耐这一切，比起怜悯氪星人遭受的苦难，人类更乐意看奴隶们受苦。  
氪星人是昂贵的商品，他们独特的体质又让他们可以经受各种对待而不被损毁，这种特点让看守在枯燥无趣的地牢里开发出许多乐子。  
也曾有被锁在笼子里的奴隶试图寻死，但在缺少工具的情况下氪星人不会轻易死去，一旦被发现则意味着更加残酷的惩罚。  
他们有的是办法让奴隶半死不活，又吊着条命。  
在这种地方，死亡不是可以选择的结局，而是神明心血来潮的恩赐。

视野忽然变成白茫茫一片，克拉克茫然的转动眼珠，后知后觉地意识到他们开了灯。  
关押氪星奴隶的地牢通常用红太阳光照明，只有在有身份又对地牢感到好奇的“大人物”屈尊前来挑选奴隶时，才会打开正式的顶灯。  
明亮的灯光意味着更多的鞭打、凌辱，作为氪星奴隶交易时“验货”的手段，以此证明货物没有掺假，有时还伴随着与性相关的余兴节目。  
克拉克更加努力地团成一团，尽可能把自己贴在地上。  
看守会挑选稍微有些活力的奴隶进行展示，而他不用镜子就知道自己现在的模样太令人倒胃口，或许可以逃过这一劫。  
克拉克分辨出看守的脚步声，左脚重右脚轻，这里的奴隶私下用氪星语叫他独眼。一道横贯左脸的疤痕弄瞎了男人一只眼，这只眼睛丢在那场战争里，同时丢掉的还有更多其他东西。  
据说他曾经有妻子，一对可爱的女儿……可是好吧，谁在乎呢？  
氪星人们只会议论男人腰间的鞭子，那条鞭子落在奴隶身上前必须浸饱盐水，地牢里没有人不怕他。  
与独眼一起进来的还有另外两个人，其中一个走起路来就像只猫，几乎听不到什么声音；另一个则截然相反，脚步沉重，每一步都会在地上拖一下。  
“这就是氪星人？”一个男人的声音问。  
那个声音和克拉克平常听到的不一样。  
地牢常年浸泡在血、怨恨和不见天日的黑暗里，尸体和排泄物的腐臭堆积如山，即便是对他们挥舞鞭子、用尽花样折磨他们取乐的看守，也像脱离土地的草垛一样死气沉沉。  
可陌生人的声音是活泛的，带着与漆黑地底格格不入的甜美与轻快，句尾甚至点缀着一个稍嫌花俏的卷舌音，让人不由自主联想到阳光、溪流、微风……那些克拉克再也无缘得见的东西。  
或许是高烧耗尽了他的理智，他才会无视被惩罚的风险，悄悄抬起头寻找声音的主人。  
然后克拉克看到那双眼睛，所有与美好相关的错觉都被冻结。  
他太熟悉那种目光意味着什么了，在过去的二十余年，他不止一次从其他人眼里看到相同的东西。  
驱使同族将他的父母推上火架烧死，让邻居们唾弃他养父母的尸体。  
那是憎恨，比天下所有刀剑伤人更深。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我做个时间线，有助于大家了解时间架构： 
> 
> 氪星人来到地球，同年卡尔出生，韦恩夫妇被暗杀； 
> 
> 佐德将军撕毁和平协定，卡尔7岁，布鲁斯15岁； 
> 
> 艾尔夫妇死亡，卡尔8岁，布鲁斯16岁； 
> 
> 卡尔被送到堪萨斯时9岁，布鲁斯17岁； 
> 
> 布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠大约20岁，此前曾参与游击战； 
> 
> 氪星人战败，卡尔15岁，布鲁斯23岁； 
> 
> 卡尔身份暴露被抓，卡尔19岁，布鲁斯27岁； 
> 
> 本篇故事开始时，卡尔20岁，布鲁斯28岁。 
> 
> 蝙蝠侠的成长被大幅度缩短了，但这是战争。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：部分暴力情节可能引起不适，但无详细描写。

“先生们，这里是星球奴隶市场的地牢。”   
独眼看守对他所陪同的两人介绍，语气里是与狰狞面貌截然相反的殷勤。   
那种感觉很怪异，就好像看到一头凶狠的豺狗夹着尾巴装成家犬。   
而他接待的贵客似乎并不十分理解眼前所见：“他们看起来真是糟糕透了，不是吗？书本上都是怎么说氪星人的？超级力量、超级速度、超级恢复力、超级……好吧，我本以为外星人应该更加强壮一点。”   
“先生，我敢保证这里都是货真价实的氪星奴隶。他们只是必须定期接受调教，毕竟豢养健康的氪星人是件很危险的事。”独眼被对方话里显见的质疑吓了一跳，急忙做出解释，“不过他们的生命力顽强的像是蟑螂，您可以验一下货——”   
地牢看守一边说一边解下腰间的鞭子，他现在就站在克拉克的笼子前，除非克拉克能将自己缩成一只老鼠大小，否则决计逃不开成为那个“幸运儿”的命运。   
克拉克听到身边其他几个笼子里传出松了口气的声音。   
远离黄太阳的生活和长久的苦难让囚犯们变得麻木。没有人会冒险为其他人求情，而只会庆幸那条沾满氪石尘的鞭子不是落在自己身上。   
——更不用说要倒霉的是那个“艾尔家的孩子”。   
早在克拉克来到这里的第一天，就有曾见过卡尔的同族认出他是什么人，除了幼时与他一起玩耍过的表姐卡拉，所有人都像憎恨人类一样憎恨他。   
于是他只能努力把自己蜷得更紧，并把头藏到手臂下面，尽量让即将到来的鞭打落在后背上。   
然而预期的疼痛却没有落下来。   
克拉克从指缝偷偷往外瞧，正看到穿着整齐三件套西服的男人按住看守的手腕。   
那个与肮脏地底世界格格不入的年轻男人从袖口掏出一块雪白的手帕擦拭手指，抬眼朝笼子里看去。   
“我讨厌血。”男人皱了皱鼻子，像踩到脏东西一般，忙不迭地将目光从克拉克身上移开。   
现在克拉克能看清站在独眼身边的两个陌生人了。他们停在他的笼子前，站得离铁笼更近的那个——也是刚刚开口说话并替克拉克免除一场鞭打的那个——有着英俊的脸孔，和克拉克生平仅见的美丽眼睛。   
罕见的浅蓝色虹膜仿佛堪萨斯盛夏的晴空，其间有轻薄的云雾萦绕，轻纱般缥缈朦胧。   
他看起来天真、浅薄、无忧无虑，不像历经两族八年战争的幸存者，反而像是城堡里长大的王子，双脚只穿梭于晚宴和舞会。   
而刚刚从这双眼中所见的刻骨憎恨，似乎仅仅是克拉克因高烧产生的幻觉。   
那男人的同伴比他矮一些，衬衫扣子像盔甲似的一直扣到脖子下面，还有一个对他这个年纪而言过于显眼的光头。   
“考虑到韦恩先生有晕血症，我建议我们不要采用那些血淋淋的项目助兴。”他吩咐地牢看守从克拉克的笼子边退开，怜悯地看向与自己同来的男人，“很抱歉把你牵扯进我不合时宜的好奇心里，你完全不必要留下来陪我。”   
“哦莱克斯，我可不会因为老毛病而扫了朋友的兴。”被称作韦恩先生的男人回答。   
“那让我们尽快结束这一切，我只需要稍微了解今晚的拍卖品，之后就回到会场去。”   
“很好，我会在这里等你。”韦恩说，看起来因为能很快离开地牢而真心实意地松了口气。   
韦恩与莱克斯——这两个名字让克拉克确定了来人的身份。   
莱克斯·卢瑟和布鲁斯·韦恩，氪石的发现者和利用者，帮助人类战胜外星人，结束漫长战乱的英雄。   
克拉克小小地吸了口气，战争结束后，他不止一次从新闻报道和周围人口中听说他们的事迹，属于人类的部分让他对这两个传奇人物本能地心存敬畏。   
但电视和广播里显然不会告诉人们所有真相，例如布鲁斯·韦恩有晕血症，私下里是个挑剔的公子哥儿；又或者莱克斯·卢瑟是个彻头彻尾的商人。   
没错，商人。   
卢瑟扫视地牢的方式让克拉克联想到秃鹫、鬣狗或者其他以尸骸为生的动物；那个秃头男人没有遗漏哪怕最隐蔽的角落，像对待货架上的商品一样给每一个奴隶估价。   
如同带着倒刺的舌头刮下骷髅上残余的碎肉，他的目光就是贪婪本身。   
那道目光在克拉克和卡拉的笼子上停留了更久的时间。克拉克知道自己和卡拉是如何区别于其他的氪星人：他们足够年轻，却又不会像更小的孩子一样哭哭啼啼；而且他们或多或少是和平论曾经的支持者，对此前两族间的战争、以及人类本身的态度更为复杂，这让他们显得不那么富有攻击性。   
那么，克拉克冷静地想，如果不出意外，莱克斯·卢瑟大概会成为自己或者卡拉的新主人。   
克拉克尽可能保证自己在局外人的角度看待这件事。   
虽然他同样厌恶自己可能成为某人“私有物品”的念头，但一方面，这一年的调教足够让他认清现实；另一方面，从长远利益上考虑，被一个主人虐待总好过许多个看守轮番在自己身上“找乐子”。   
然而卢瑟让克拉克感到不舒服。   
克拉克不应该有这种感觉，鉴于地牢的看守们对待奴隶就好像鞋底的污泥。在这里氪星人不被允许拥有尊严、思想、权力，人类用暴行与凌辱彻底打碎他们，让他们变成一地破碎的残骸，而不是完整的人。   
如果一个人本质上已经不存在，怎么还会有任何东西可以真正伤害他？   
问题在于克拉克太像一个人类了。   
在堪萨斯农场度过的十年从本质上影响了他，让他变得更接近地球上的造物，柔软、坚韧、顽强，经受苦难而坚守本心。   
所以当他需要时，克拉克仍旧能表现出对奴隶而言过于敏锐的观察与判断力，他知道卢瑟不完全是新闻里赞誉的那种好人。   
莱克斯·卢瑟正计划着将这些奴隶体内残存的某些利用价值彻底榨干，只留下注定被抛弃的残渣。   
在卢瑟第三次经过韦恩面前时，后者难掩疑惑地歪了歪头：“其实我不懂你为什么需要一个氪星奴隶，买他们还不如买一个花瓶——至少那些瓷器可以升值。”   
他的声音里没有克拉克每日面对的恶意或者欲望，如果忽略谈话的实质内容，那听起来更像是小镇邻里之间的闲聊，克拉克难以抑制地渴望听他说更多。   
卢瑟一如克拉克所愿地接下韦恩的话头：“我需要一个途径认识氪星语，并不是所有对于外星科技的研究都像韦恩公司一样顺利。”   
“天哪莱克斯，你不会真相信那些毫无根据的传闻吧？”韦恩不敢置信地问，夸张地吸了口气，“我可看不懂那些乱码似的外星语，只是我的下属恰好破解了几个关键的程序——能雇佣到这样出色的雇员确实是我的幸运。”   
“当然，你一直是幸运的那个，布鲁西。”   
卢瑟停下脚步，走到韦恩身边亲切地拍打男人的肩膀，而布鲁斯只是耸肩。   
“或许。”他说。   
在同卢瑟说话时，年轻的韦恩先生几乎全程把眼睛钉在地面上，即使在回答问题时也没有移开眼。   
克拉克模糊地意识到，晕血症一定比外人所知更深地困扰对方。   
或许是感觉到克拉克的视线，韦恩稍微掀起眼帘，两抹深浅不同的蓝色撞在一起。   
四目相对的瞬间，克拉克在对方浅色的眼底看到许多暗影摇曳。他熟悉那些影子，当他还住在乔纳森的农场时，每晚自噩梦惊醒，在镜中看到相同的景象。   
 _ **——他看着克拉克，好似透过他看着另一个人。**  _  
可那种熟悉感也不过一瞬，待克拉克想看得更清楚时，浅蓝色眼里已经重新盛满茫然与空虚，它的主人再次退回那座金碧辉煌的高墙里。   
在克拉克能搞清布鲁斯·韦恩身上发生了什么之前，卢瑟已经达成了他亲自来此的目的，心满意足地呼叫看守，与布鲁斯·韦恩相携离开。   
“你确定不需要换一个家庭医生吗，布鲁西？”克拉克听到卢瑟的声音在走廊里渐渐远去，“我认识几个不错的心理医生。”   
“最好不要，想想看直面莱斯利的怒火——”韦恩含糊地咕哝着，似乎因为想到什么可怕的事而打了个哆嗦，但他的下一句话立即又轻快起来，“反正他们不敢说我什么。”   
脚步声渐渐去得远了。   
   
 **他早该猜到的。**    
当克拉克从昏迷中醒来，发现笼子摆在拍卖台中央，台下坐满穿着定制西装的有钱人；自己被几枚合金环锁在铁栏上，四肢大张，浑身上下仅有的遮蔽物就是颈间的项圈。   
他早该猜到的，能让莱克斯·卢瑟与布鲁斯·韦恩同时出现在不见天日的地牢，唯一的理由是他们这一批奴隶即将被拍卖。   
一旁的拍卖师正在进行职业化的解说：“……这个氪星人被人类抚养长大，可以流利的使用英语与人交流并拥有一定的文学修养。他比普通奴隶更加温驯，适合作为宠物饲养……”   
克拉克能感觉到无数道探究与评估的视线落在自己身上，在大庭广众下裸露的羞耻感令他拼命想要缩起身子，手脚上镶嵌氪石的镣铐却让他动弹不得。   
“……起价两千万，每次加价不得低于五十万——”   
“两千一百万。”角落里一个干瘦的中年人举起牌子。   
“两千二百万。”另一个人犹豫着叫价。   
之后又有几次小幅度提价。大部分人对于这件拍卖品仍保持观望态度，一个接受过人类教育的奴隶固然特殊，但没有人能真正确定这种特殊在氪星人身上究竟会起到正面还是反面作用。   
或许是场上的冷淡令拍卖师感到不满，他决定再次开口吸引来宾们的注意：“女士们先生们，这个奴隶无论外貌或者体态在我们所有商品中都是上等，同时为满足客人们的需求，他经历过一年的专业调教，绝对物超所值。”   
男人说着转了个身，从礼仪小姐手中接过一只巴掌大小的遥控器。   
他打手势示意后台将灯光集中到笼子里的奴隶上，轻描淡写地按下红色按钮。   
“呜啊啊啊——”   
强烈的高压电从颈圈流入克拉克的身体，他的灵魂被分成两半：一半被紧紧拴在躯壳里，在剧烈的痛楚下尖叫扭曲；另一半则漂浮在空中，注视着自己毫无尊严地在电击下失禁，眼泪和口涎混合着流过脸颊。   
赤裸又无助，像被人摆上祭坛的白羊。   
台下的竞价声此起彼伏。   
“两千七百万！”   
“三千万！”   
“三千六百万！”   
意识渐渐变得模糊而渺远，似乎有液体流下眼角，克拉克不知道自己是不是真的在哭。   
他恍惚中看到年轻的玛莎，温柔的妇人坐在养子床边，为她的儿子讲爱与良知，美德与上帝。   
然后克拉克眼前的画面像玻璃一样碎裂，玛莎与乔纳森躺在血泊里，《圣经》封面的小牛皮吸饱了血，在阳光下显出暗沉的赭色。   
台下合成的电子音轮番响起，克拉克挣扎着抬起头，被眼泪模糊的视野里，所有人的面容都重叠在一起。   
究竟是仇恨令人类疯狂至此，抑或者他们本性如斯？   
报价很快翻了一番，而且还在不断上涨。   
“四千三百万！”   
“四千五百万！”   
“五千万！”   
“七千万。”   
冷冰冰的电子音回荡在拍卖会上空，正对看台的一只牌子被举起来，上面写着代表主人身份的金色号码。   
大厅里响起被刻意压低的议论声，显然有人认出了坐在贵宾席上的人是谁。   
随后，像是在这个狭窄空间中突然爆发了某种奇异的传染病，以最前排的贵宾席为圆心，会场中已经举起和即将举起的竞标牌逐个放下去，就算还有人想要这个接受过人类教育的氪星奴隶，显然也打消了念头。   
在二号一次性将报价提高两千万美元后，如今的价格已经远超过一个普通氪星奴隶应有的价值；而且没有人会与莱克斯企业的总裁、战争英雄莱克斯·卢瑟争夺货物。   
拍卖师已经开始遵循固定流程高声宣布二号竞买人的开价。   
“七千万美元一次。”   
克拉克浑身无力地挂在笼子里，手脚还因方才的电击而间歇性痉挛。但他不可抑制地想起那双贪婪的眼睛，以及卢瑟的目光自他身上滑过时，所激起毛骨悚然的反胃感。   
不，他不想成为莱克斯·卢瑟的所有物。   
克拉克下意识想。直觉告诉他倘若卢瑟成为他的主人，自己将会陷入比奴隶市场地牢更糟糕的境地。   
“七千万美元两次。”   
拉奥啊，请帮帮他！   
“一亿。”   
鸦雀无声的拍卖大厅里，金色号码牌从贵宾席上高高举起——   
 **布鲁斯·韦恩。**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：部分SM暗示可能引起不适

克拉克最终被布鲁斯·韦恩成功拍下。

卢瑟毕竟不是韦恩少爷那样大脑空空的花花公子，他不会为某件东西支付超过其应有的价值，更不用说那个公子哥叫出的天价已经足够令其他人望而却步。

台下的闪光灯连连闪烁，次日八卦版的头条必定是关于一个氪星奴隶成为哥谭布鲁西宝贝的新宠。

于是刚刚卖出全场最高价的克拉克被人从台上带下，连笼子一起送入后台的准备室里。

奴隶市场的准备室安有小型太阳灯，光照强度不够让氪星人取回超级力量，却足以让暴露在表皮上的伤口愈合，以保证所有的货物以最佳形象被售卖。

克拉克的笼子被推到人造阳光下，灯光照射在他伤痕累累的后背上，枯竭的躯壳再次被注入生机。他的牙齿间逸出舒适的呻吟，两耳几乎能听到体内细胞苏醒的声音……

那盏灯被关上了。

黑暗如同一块冰冷的生铁被丢进克拉克胃里，他必须用尽全身力气才能控制自己不向牢中的施暴者哀求，请他们给予自己哪怕最微弱的一丝阳光。

一只粗糙的大手伸过来按住他的脖子，随后一支注射器扎进动脉里，粘稠而冰冷的液体钻进血管，流经四肢百骸。

针管中是稀释过的氪石粉尘，能让氪星人在接受注射后的数小时内虚弱无力。

这种针剂多用于防止新来的奴隶闹事，有时也用在另外的事情上。

被人从笼子里拉出来的克拉克瞪着走廊尽头的小房间，因纯粹的惊恐而动弹不得，活像一只被丢到野狼面前的兔子。

那是一道深棕色的胡桃木门，相比其他的房门都更狭窄也更低矮些，门前垂挂两道暗红色帷幕，厚重的天鹅绒料子几乎落至地面。

/跪下！/

/不准出声！/

/喉咙张大！用上你的舌头！/

……

深埋在意识深处的记忆因熟悉的画面而重新复苏，他跪在人类面前，药物引发的欲望在血管内冲撞，让他翻滚着哀求，痛苦、屈辱以及情欲被强加在这具身体上。

氪星人拥有出色的外形、敏感的感官和不易损毁的体质，这些特点令他们通常被买下满足某些人的特殊癖好。为了不让那些有钱的阔佬们扫兴，所有奴隶都会在被关押期间接受相关“教导”。

克拉克知道乖乖听话能少受些罪，但尚未被完全摧折的自尊让他无法清醒着受辱。

在接触过微小的光明后，等在之后的暗室意味着数倍的恐惧。

趁押送自己的看守低头输入开门密码，他猛地扬起拳头朝对方的鼻子砸去。不久前的日光浴抵消了部分氪石溶液的影响，克拉克的拳头——虽然仍旧虚弱——已经足够撂倒一个强壮的成年男人。

肉体撞击地面的闷响让克拉克的理智回到脑子里，他呆愣地看了看自己还攥着拳头的右手，在短短两秒内下定决心，转身朝准备室跑去。

监控室很快会发现一个奴隶逃脱，他们会通过克拉克脖子上的项圈定位他，用电击令他失去行动力，重新将逃跑的奴隶捉回笼子。

但如果运气足够好，在那之前，克拉克就可以获得充足的阳光。

足够他重获力量，逃出这个囚笼。

 

准备室的门只是虚掩着，里面的太阳灯被打开，明亮的光线从门缝里透出来。

这意味着房间里有即将送入调教室进行装扮的奴隶，还会有佩戴氪石武器的看守陪在一旁。

时机糟糕透顶。

但已经没有时间留给克拉克等待屋子里的看守带着奴隶离开，他放轻脚步走到门边，决定在氪石溶液还未彻底摧毁自己的身体前偷袭守卫。

令人困惑的是，准备室内空无一人。

克拉克小心地推开门，目之所及只有灰白的墙砖。这间屋子除太阳灯之外没有摆放任何器具，不存在能够躲藏的地方，除非——

走廊上警铃大作，克拉克猛地转头看向后方，一团黑影从门后冲出，超越人类所能到达的速度极限。

克拉克被撞飞出去，之前被注射的氪石溶液偏偏在这时起了效果，他脸朝下瘫在地上，连一根手指也动不了。

背后响起隔离门被锁死的提示音，然后是一个男人的声音——

【卡尔·艾尔。】

谁？

传入耳中的声音是完全陌生的，但对方叫出卡尔名字时熟稔的口吻，却仿佛两人相识已久。

哪怕这个名字已荒废十余年。

面朝下的姿势让克拉克无法看到来人的模样，对方却像玩弄老鼠的猫，不紧不慢地接近，每一步都踩在他心尖上，让他的指尖发潮，不自觉地轻颤。

【罪犯乔·艾尔之子。】

陌生的氪星人掐着克拉克的脖子，将后者掼在墙上；他的声音在胸腔里隆隆作响，让克拉克忍不住发抖。

自从八岁以后，克拉克再也不懂得如何与氪星人相处；他们是同根同族，却比异族之间仇恨更深。

那人的双眼浸没在背光的暗影里，像半凝固的血。

【你是谁？】克拉克动了动嘴唇，声带微弱的震动未出口就消散在空气中。

【佐德。】

这个名字是一个开关，唤起克拉克尘封已久的记忆，有关氪星、童年、卡尔……父母和家。

面前的男人有短而坚硬的黑发、线条冷硬的脸孔和猩红的眼。他上身赤裸，脖子上戴着与克拉克相似的颈圈，然而这份屈辱并没有令他显得不堪，只是愈发增添了他的戾气。

他是撕毁和平协定的人，统帅氪星军队的人，下令杀死他父母的人——

**他是佐德。**

【是你发动战争。】克拉克哑声说。

【而你的父母背叛他们的族人。】

【他们没有……】

【人类在战争的最后一年才找到氪石。】佐德自喉咙深处发出咆哮，如同一头被激怒的狮子，【倘若乔·艾尔未泄露红太阳的秘密，人类根本无法在氪星军队的攻势下苟延残喘！】

克拉克同样激动地吼回去，被压迫的声带发出近乎撕裂的声音：【假如你没有撕毁我父亲签订的和平协定，氪星人还在与人类和睦共处！】

【和平共处？】佐德让那个词从齿间挤出，如咀嚼仇人的血肉，【乔·艾尔曾笃信这一点，相信所有人都像他自己一样幼稚天真。】

佐德的嘴唇嘲讽地向上翻起，露出尖锐的犬齿，他抬起左手放到自己颈间，镶嵌氪石的项圈在他手指下闪过冷光。

【他错了。】

【只有战争是错的。】克拉克挣扎着，试图扯开掐住自己脖子的手掌。

【氪星人会获得胜利。】佐德说，眼中闪烁着疯狂的光，【终有一日，人类将在佐德面前下跪。】

【你疯了。】克拉克喃喃道。

【不，氪星人永不为奴。】

意味着奴隶身份的项圈在佐德手中断裂。

年长的氪星人将破碎的项圈平举到克拉克眼前，他松开手指，任由它摔在克拉克脚下。

【我们将重获自由。】

克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，双眼紧盯着那块扭曲的银色金属。

佐德看着自己年轻的族人，猩红色的眼睛眯起，流转过欣赏与杀戮的快意。

【来吧，与我同行。】他轻声说，面孔与克拉克仅距毫厘，【你可以成为你父母没有成为的人，你可以成为英雄。】

刺耳的警报声与闪烁的红色灯光充斥着整个空间，隔着准备室的隔离门，守卫们的脚步声由远及近。

年轻的氪星人辛苦地仰起头，面对曾经的将军、领袖与战犯。

【为什么是我？（Why me?）】

【因为你了解人类。（You know human.）】

克拉克咬紧牙关，在牙根处尝到血的味道，地牢与谷仓、皮鞭与苹果派、项圈与格子衬衫交替着在他眼前闪过。

隔离门从外面被炸开，全副武装的守卫冲进房间，热视线与氪石枪的红绿光芒交错；混战中不知哪一方丢出烟雾弹，滚滚浓烟顿时淹没了整个房间。克拉克听到一个男人的惨叫和骨骼错位的渗人声响，房间内几个铅制隔板同时打开，镶嵌在其中的氪石发出幽绿的荧光。

脖子上的压力忽然消失，空气如同溺水般涌入肺叶。克拉克剧烈咳嗽起来，他蜷缩在地板上，因无处不在的氪石辐射抖得像风中落叶。

【我会再来找你。】

烟雾渐渐散去，距克拉克不远的地面上倒着两个男人，一个被热视线削掉半边身体，另一个被拧断了脖子。

他没有看到佐德。

“那个奴隶杀了他们！”最先发现尸体的人尖叫起来。

仿佛打翻潘多拉的魔盒，怒火、仇恨与深刻的不安如同乌云笼罩在众人上空。

——和平的五年冲淡了战争的阴影，直到这一刻，人们重新回忆起氪星人的恐怖。

经过最初的混乱后，终于有人注意到角落里虚弱的克拉克。

佐德逃狱事件导致整个奴隶市场戒严，拍卖会临时终止，所有氪星奴隶都被送回地牢。但克拉克已经是布鲁斯·韦恩花大价钱竞标下的货品，奴隶市场有义务将他送到新的拥有者手中。

同样的理由让克拉克免除沦为发泄品的命运，刚才的战斗破坏了准备室内的太阳灯，如果在货物身上留下伤痕，后续处理起来会十分麻烦。

但这不妨碍这些人类大声咒骂氪星的余孽，他们伸手拽住克拉克颈圈上的链条，像拖一条死狗一样将他拖过走廊，丢入帷幕后的暗室。

锁舌在黑暗中发出刺耳的摩擦声，红太阳灯光自头顶倾泻而下。

逼仄的暗室里摆满形状怪异的金属架子，一个女人坐在墙角的高脚凳上，贴身的黑色衣裙几乎与周围的阴影融在一处，让人想起坐在水池边哭泣的报丧女妖。

一个调教师。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：部分SM相关描写可能引起不适。  
> PS：其实根本没写什么东西，作者并非SM厨。
> 
> （以免大家对文中的人名产生疑惑，因为本篇是克拉克视角，所以人物称呼也是克拉克对其他人的称呼，之所以只有奥利使用教名的原因是，克拉克不知道他的姓）

那是一个陌生的调教师。

因为氪星人本身的危险性，奴隶市场的调教师多由男性出任，至少在克拉克上次被送进这间暗室时，坐在椅子上的还是个男人。

但这个调教师的工作是负责在奴隶出货前装饰他们，或许奴隶市场的管理者认为女人的美学相较男人更值得信赖。

就在克拉克观察她的时候，黑衣女人已经走上前，沉默地拎着箱子在他身边蹲下。小牛皮箱上镶嵌的黄铜锁扣咔哒一声弹开，露出其中形状各异的道具。

肮脏不堪的回忆如沸水般在脑海里翻滚，克拉克长长地吸了口气，徒劳地挪动无力的肢体，试图远离那个意图将他吸入的暗沉漩涡。

女调教师提起鞋尖踩在奴隶胸口，压下后者微弱的挣扎，她瞥了一眼挂在项圈上买主的号码牌，像是瞧见什么有趣的东西一样眯起眼。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

她用沙哑的嗓音重复这个名字，低沉的声音如同夹杂沙砾的寒风。

韦恩的名字就像是某种暗语，或者俱乐部里某个约定俗成的调教习惯；因为女人没有碰箱子里任何道具，取而代之的，她拣出一根红色缎带将氪星人虚软的双手反绑在背后，另一头越过肩头拉至身前。缎带在胸肌上压出深深的凹痕，经过剑突汇在一处，交错打出菱形的花结。

红绳仿佛两道新鲜的血痕蔓延过平坦的小腹，绕过两条大腿根部，没入更下方的暗影里。

这条纤细柔软的布料比所有镣铐和鞭痕加在一起更让克拉克感到羞耻。可他无力挣扎，也没什么挑选的余地，只能任由调教师把自己像礼物盒一样打包。

女人轻巧地打出最后一个结，走到一旁按下墙上的按钮。

“放轻松。”在看守到来之前，她对克拉克说，“毕竟那是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

克拉克不敢确定是自己眼花还是对方真的朝自己眨了眼。

 

当克拉克被重新丢回笼子并由看守推进拍卖会的专用休息室时，那间屋子里除了卢瑟与韦恩，还坐着一个蓄着山羊胡子的男人。那个陌生人正在和韦恩争论，而从他的神色看，无论他们究竟在谈论什么，两人都未能达成共识。

争执分散了两人的注意，以至于反而是距房门最远的卢瑟先注意到克拉克。

“喔噢！”卢瑟大声感叹道，“快来看看这个，先生们，真是令人印象深刻。”

他一边说着，一边打手势让押送克拉克的看守打开笼子，把奴隶带到几人面前。

山羊胡男人闻言停下话头，而当他看到跪在地上、除绳子和项圈外一丝不挂的氪星人时，不赞同的态度几乎要从紧皱的眉间溢出来：“嘿，没有人觉得这太过分了吗？”

韦恩懊恼地嘟囔了一句什么，脱下西装外套丢在克拉克头上。

“给他一件袍子。”他扬起下巴，不悦地向在场工作人员要求，“我买下他可不是用来展览的。”

卢瑟终于大笑起来：“我亲爱的布鲁西，你这样子就像个抓着玩具不放手的小男孩！”

“你又不是第一天认识我，莱克斯。”韦恩反唇相讥，漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛在灯光下熠熠生辉。

克拉克可不在乎韦恩少爷的举动是不是太幼稚，毕竟全赖花花公子对于私有物品偏执的占有欲，他终于得到一块勉强能遮挡身体的灰色布料。

韦恩招手示意克拉克靠近，后者用膝盖走到沙发旁，在男人脚边跪下，俯身亲吻他的鞋尖。

韦恩如同被烫到一样缩回腿，而刚刚与他争辩的山羊胡猛地站起身，伸手揪起花花公子的领口，瞪着他的眼里几乎要冒出火来。

“回家去布鲁斯，你他妈见鬼的根本不该来这里！”

男人急躁的动作撞翻了矮桌上的高脚杯，半杯红酒洒在驼色地毯上，留下一滩暗红的污渍。

“好了朋友们，大家都冷静一下——”

卢瑟冷静地打圆场，沉着脸命令押送奴隶的看守和一旁的侍者退出房间。

一旦房内只剩下他们三人和地上的奴隶，卢瑟便不再故作姿态；他大步走上前，一把抓住山羊胡男人的手臂，怒气冲冲地对着他的脸低吼。

“你以为自己干什么，奥利？”

被叫做奥利的男人从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑：“我以为在殖民地时代后，人类就已经度过了践踏人权的蛮荒时期。”

“不，他们是外星人，只不过恰好外貌与人类相似——你饲养一条狗或者一只猫，给它们戴上项圈的时候，真的有想过狗权和猫权吗？”

奥利紧攥着拳头，看起来简直要出离愤怒。

“ _ **我们将一个拥有比人类更久远历史的智慧种族驯养成宠物！**_ 让他们跪在地上，亲吻我们的脚尖！”他指着克拉克嚷道，“到底是我疯了，还是这世界疯了？”

 _ **“又或许我们只是做了外星人本想对我们做的事。”**_ 卢瑟说。

克拉克感觉自己被沾满盐水的氪石鞭子抽了两鞭。

他匍匐在人类脚边，尽力削减自己的存在感，双手紧紧抓着袍子的灰色布料，仿佛那是一面坚不可摧的盾牌。

_**“老实讲，我不在乎。”** _

带着鼻音的绵软声音突兀地插入这场争吵里，韦恩伸手抓住克拉克的后颈，像拎一只幼猫一样把奴隶趴着的上半身拉起，让对方跪坐在沙发旁，额头靠在自己腿上。

克拉克几乎没什么机会反抗，对于一个养尊处优的富豪而言，韦恩的手劲委实是太大了些。

而他也没法说自己真心想要摆脱这种处境——克拉克已经不记得自己有多久没有接触过另一个人的体温，隔着布料点点滴滴渗入体内的温暖让他不可抑制地颤抖；他忍不住更加贴近对方，因恐惧与屈辱而僵硬的肌肉逐渐放松，像阳光下融化的冰。

放在他脖子后方的手指安抚似的在发根上蹭过，然后它们灵活地转了个方向，在前方捏着克拉克的下巴，迫使他抬起头来。

“我买他因为他是个美人。”男人着迷地说，指尖刷过氪星人下巴上的小小凹陷，“瞧瞧他的眼睛，蓝得就像两颗宝石。”

“他当然是个美人，你的眼光一如既往优秀。”卢瑟对韦恩颔首，他从奥利面前退开，端起桌上的红酒抿了一口，重新恢复他高贵自持的形象，“我无意成为夺人所爱的恶人，但看在你我的友谊上，可否将你的奴隶暂借给我几天？”

奥利在韦恩能够开口前插进话来：“别信他的鬼话，卢瑟一直在利用你，他只想得到氪星科技的秘密！”

“而我们认识差不多八年了。”卢瑟并未被针对自己的控告激怒，他走向韦恩，将手臂搭在他身后的椅背上，“这其中甚至包括三年战争，我们在战争期间联手取得的成就，至少能证明我是一个值得信赖的同伴。”

克拉克盯着韦恩的裤脚，忐忑地等待判决，意识到一部分的自己正天真地期待布鲁斯·韦恩不会将他交出去——只有他自己知道，他已经不寄托希望在人类的善良上很久了。

无论男人真正的想法如何，他终归没有辜负克拉克的希望。

“不行，莱克斯。我刚刚花了一亿美元买下他，我得把他带给卢修斯，好让我的财政总监知道我把钱花在了哪里。”哥谭宝贝大声说，用指肚捻了捻克拉克脖子上的软肉，“而且他现在是我的私有财产，你知道我讨厌分享——不过有句话你说得没错，我确实知道你是什么样的人。”

比起之前的不满，现在的奥利看起来更多是失望，他看着韦恩的目光就好像那是个陌生人。

“你已经彻底抛弃你父母的教诲了吗？”

“所以这就是让我们不得不分道扬镳的原因。”韦恩摇摇头，遗憾地叹了口气，“你是个浪漫主义者，而我是享乐主义者。”

“你不是你所声称的那种人，布鲁斯。”奥利看起来有些难过，他缓缓向后退去，似乎想要摆脱某个已成定局的事实，“你只是一时被迷惑了。”

“而你太久未见到我了，我的朋友，十年是一段太漫长的时间。”

“因为我和布鲁西都曾经历过失去的痛苦，才更懂得享受能抓在手里的东西。”卢瑟接过韦恩的话头，举起手中的酒杯朝两人示意，灯光在水晶杯沿上闪耀，“敬人类。”

奥利的胸膛剧烈起伏着，咽下半个F开头的单词，抓起矮桌上剩下的那只高脚杯朝墙上砸去。他啐了卢瑟一口，头也不回地走出房间。

韦恩也没有去拿杯子。事实上他的姿势一点都没变过，只有手指懒洋洋地摩挲克拉克的项圈。

他注视着奥利离去的方向，忧郁地叹了口气——

“他刚刚摔了我的杯子。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：疑似强制性行为  
> （以及阅读这一章的关键在于，全篇都是克拉克视角，所以有些事情信一半就好）

拍卖会通常会为买家提供一个房间过夜，房间里准备一些不方便在家里摆设的玩意儿，也是验货的手段之一。

而作为今晚乃至拍卖会开幕以来的最大买家，布鲁斯·韦恩也免不了入乡随俗。

这件事本身倒不完全是韦恩的意思。布鲁西宝贝在休息室里喝了太多酒，当他终于决定结束这场朋友之间愉快的谈话时，已经头脑发昏到连卢瑟的名字都叫不对了。

卢瑟好心帮自己的同伴要了个房间。

“过得愉快，布鲁西。”卢瑟在电梯外面喊道，看着侍者们将酩酊大醉的韦恩先生送进电梯。

克拉克跪在韦恩脚边，项圈上的锁链被后者抓在手中。

韦恩迈出电梯的时候走得太快，克拉克被他拽的失去重心，脸朝下摔在地毯上。手腕上的绳索勒进关节里，隐约传来麻木的钝痛。

富豪懊恼地拉扯锁链，命令奴隶站起来走路，而不是在地上浪费两个人的时间。

克拉克用他最快的速度爬起来——背在身后的双手让这个动作变得不那么容易，但他终于还是办到了——在韦恩先生后悔刚才的决定之前迈开步子，刚落下第一步就尴尬地停住：

那些绳索被绑得很巧妙，几个连续的圆结打在两腿之间，一旦他站直身体而不是跪在地上，绳结便会随着肌肉动作摩擦柔软的会阴。

牵着他的男人不耐烦地扯着链子，克拉克只能从咬牙忍耐和再度跪下去之中选择其一。

克拉克不愿意跪在人类面前。

**他不是奴隶。**

调教师花心思挑选了手指粗细的缎带，料子专门上过浆。每一次绳结随着步伐刮擦过两腿间的皮肤，除了不可避免的疼痛，都仿佛有微弱电流穿透皮肤，顺着脊椎一路流窜上去。

韦恩的步子迈得很大，被酒精搞得昏沉的脑子让他考虑不到身后氪星人的感受；不过哪怕他清醒得足以考虑周全，他也不会为一个奴隶放慢脚步。

没有人类会这样做。

克拉克跌跌撞撞地跟随对方，努力无视下半身清晰的异物感。尚未完全褪去的药效令他双腿发软，每一步都像是踩在棉花上；从电梯到房间的短短几十米距离漫长得像是没有尽头，他口干舌燥、浑身冷汗，与痛苦模糊不清的快感让他眼前发黑，交错闪过大块的光斑。

让一切变得更糟的是，他勃起了。

他站在属于布鲁斯·韦恩的房间内，阴茎在轻薄的灰袍下面硬得像块石头。

这个事实像嵌氪石的鞭子，重重抽在他身上。

克拉克能忍受痛苦甚至羞辱——他在过去的一年里都在学习忍受那些——但是不，不能是这个。

他曾经被关在暗室里，伤痕累累，体内流淌着过量的药剂，药物激发出的情欲带着甜蜜到近乎腐臭的味道，仿佛颓靡的大丽花。

然而现在他没有受到药物控制，头脑清醒，知道自己在做什么。

他被当作奴隶、玩物、畜生，但他的身体乐在其中。

如此低贱。

韦恩在房间另一头的迷你吧台里找水，他粗鲁地拧开几瓶饮料的瓶盖，嗅一下就远远丢开，嘴里低声咒骂着什么。

其中一瓶水滚到克拉克脚下，克拉克下意识缩了缩脚。

“别碰它。”男人从吧台的方向走过来，手里拿着一瓶喝了一半的水。

克拉克想说他的手还被绑在身后，根本没办法碰到什么东西。韦恩已经走到他面前，举起手中的瓶子——

“你喝水吗？”

他显然不记得克拉克双手无法自由活动，自顾自将瓶子递到后者面前。两人间过近的距离让克拉克下意识闪躲了一下，洒出来的水顺着宽大的领口流下去，洇湿了他身前一大片袍子。

轻薄的布料被打湿后粘在身体上，清晰勾勒出下半身凸起的形状。

韦恩垂下眼看了看。

“你硬了。”他实事求是地陈述。

他发现了。

这个念头仿佛刺目的闪电一样划过克拉克的脑海。他像一只暴露在老鹰爪下的兔子，一动不动，浑身冰凉——

**布鲁斯·韦恩在他面前跪了下来。**

醉酒的花花公子或许把克拉克误认作某个与他共度春宵的情人，他跪在克拉克脚边，看起来打算给后者一个火辣的口活。

“韦恩先生！”克拉克尖叫起来，声音失真的像是坏掉的收音机。

跪在他脚边的醉鬼紧皱着眉头，他深深吸了一口气，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

克拉克松了口气，以为对方终于意识到自己前面的是谁。

但他并没有。

“为什么只是站在这里？来吧，我们到床上去。”韦恩推搡氪星人胸口，尝试把对方推倒在后方的床上。

克拉克像木桩一样站在地上，努力抵抗来自身体前方的推力。

律法禁止氪星人与人类平起平坐，醉醺醺的韦恩少爷根本不知道自己在做什么，等到明天他睡醒，可能会因为奴隶今晚的逾矩给他一顿鞭子。

但韦恩表现出了远超常人的固执，加上他同样严重超标的肌肉力量，在项圈作用下与普通人类无异的克拉克根本违抗不了他的意愿。

克拉克向后跌倒，陷进柔软的床垫里。

棉花和丝绸温柔地包裹着他，下身同时被温暖的、带着薄茧的手指包裹，灵活的手指在阴茎上轻柔的撸动，偶尔探下去拨动鼓胀的双球。

隐姓埋名居住在小镇的氪星后裔在这方面没什么经验可言，少数几次回忆来源于青春期躁动的迷梦，和躲在被子下面匆忙粗糙的手活。

克拉克无神地望着天花板，余光看到房间里几个形状奇特的铁架与吊环。

他不可抑止地想起佐德丢在他脚下的、破裂的项圈，他想起那个高大的氪星人站在他面前，赤红的双眼像是血与火。

以及另一双眼。

一双空无一物的、暗影重重的浅蓝色眼睛。

在那男人手中到达的高潮猛烈而痛苦，像一次死亡。

布鲁斯·韦恩不知何时爬上床来，男人压在他身上，双眼瞳孔放大，浅蓝色虹膜被逼成窄窄一线，如同平静水面下湍急的暗流，被卷入其中的都会尸骨无存。

有那么一瞬间，克拉克竟以为对方会吻他。

“韦恩……”克拉克犹豫着开口，被那些词语停留在舌尖上的陌生感吓了一跳。

他在人类面前沉默了太久，曾经作为他最熟悉交流方式的语言似乎已经被遗忘了。

克拉克清了清嗓子：“您还好吗，韦恩先生？”

韦恩没有回答，他两肩塌下，喘息渐渐变得急促。

“……”

几个模糊的单词从他的嘴唇间逸出来，如果克拉克还有超级听力，或许能听到那句话。

但他没有。

克拉克畏惧地缩了缩肩膀，绑住他的绳子不知道什么时候松开了，血液涌进被压得发麻的手臂，针刺一样的痛。

“韦恩先生？”

酒精大概摧毁了韦恩少爷仅有的那点逻辑思维，他一动不动地跪在床上，只用没有焦距的双眼紧盯着克拉克的脸孔出神。再一次的，克拉克感觉到对方在透过自己看着什么东西。

某个人、某件事、某些……早已腐朽的亡灵。

然后男人毫无预兆地咯咯笑起来。

克拉克字面意义上的吓了一跳，脑袋重重撞在雕花床头上。

失去钢铁之躯的氪星人疼得够呛，但这远不及看到韦恩双手支着床垫朝自己靠近的恐慌。

“我见过你。”男人喃喃地说，抬起一只手试图触碰克拉克的侧脸。

事实上他只是把手掌整个按到了克拉克脸上。

如果从第三个人的眼里看来，这个场景简直滑稽得可笑：布鲁斯醉得像头被敲晕的海象，一只手压着克拉克的鼻子，另一只沾满精液的手压在氪星人下腹，把两个人弄得一团糟。

但这不好笑。

一点也不。

克拉克的冷汗几乎浸透了后背那块布料。

天真这个词语本身或许可以被看作某种称赞，但一个天真的主人通常意味着极度危险。稚童有时比施暴者糟糕更多，他们踩死蚂蚁、摔坏玩具甚至不因为他们心怀恶意。

而在这全部特点之中，最糟的部分是：他们时为善行，不因为他们真的善良。

他告诉自己布鲁斯·韦恩不过是喝醉了，一边僵硬地把脸上那只手移开，扶着手臂的主人让他舒适地躺在另外半张床垫上。

“我在哪里见过你？”韦恩不依不饶地问，朦胧的视线依旧粘在克拉克身上。

“在地牢，大人。”克拉克不得不硬着头皮回答他，“我被关在你面前那个笼子里。”

浅蓝色眸子极慢地眨动两下，大量酒精的副作用终于体现出来。

“没错……”韦恩含混地咕哝着，眼中的睡意浓雾一般遮挡着深处翻涌的暗影，“地牢……笼子……”

他最终支撑不住，昏昏沉沉坠入梦乡。


	6. Chapter 6

“……见鬼！我不是那个意思！”

克拉克被吵醒时还躺在那张柔软的大床上，他闭上眼睛又睁开，好让自己相信身下床单柔软的触感不是另一场梦境。

韦恩坐在角落的沙发上打电话，似乎因某事和电话那头的人争执，他看起来情绪很激动，整个人散发着生人勿进的气息，与前一晚克拉克见识到的纨绔子弟判若两人。

然后他看见了克拉克。

“我吵醒你了？”他问。

克拉克在床上打了个寒颤，他几乎是手脚并用地滚下床铺，在地毯上跪好。

当地牢的看守们心情不佳时，落在他身上的鞭子和拳头通常都会比平时更重。韦恩没有随身带着氪石鞭，但这个房间里绝不会缺少可以给克拉克带来痛苦的工具。

而他们两人之间甚至发生过更糟的事：假使韦恩记得前一晚自己是怎样在一个奴隶面前下跪，又是怎样殷勤地服侍对方，克拉克会得到的惩罚必定远超过一次普通的情绪发泄或者聊以取乐的折磨。

如果韦恩对于昨晚的事情还留有任何印象，他也一定没有表现出来。

年轻的富豪只是不明所以地眨眨眼，似乎不理解为什么克拉克会在自己面前跪下来，然后放弃了思考，转而用下巴示意另一张沙发：“坐。菜单在茶几上，他们提供早饭。”

如果克拉克还是生活在农场的那个青年，他会在沙发上坐下来，为自己点一大份有培根和太阳蛋的组合套餐；但作为一个奴隶，他选择了最稳妥的方式，跪着行走到茶几面前取下菜单，再来到韦恩脚边，双手将那张过塑的硬卡纸举过头顶。

“大人。”

昨晚富豪喝醉酒时，他依照人类的习惯称呼对方“韦恩先生”，但现在布鲁斯·韦恩清醒地坐在沙发上，克拉克不敢有丝毫逾矩。

他的声音因为缺水而沙哑，沙发上的男人或许是没有听到，仍旧专注地盯着手机，于是他又重复了一次：“大人。”

“ _ **布鲁斯。**_ ”

这个单词真正的含义让克拉克震惊地抬起头，但正在玩手机的男人完全没有将哪怕一丝一毫的注意力分给他，克拉克不确定自己有没有误会对方的话。

“您说什么，大人？”他问，双眼盯着自己的膝盖。

他手上的菜单被抽走，一瓶喝了一半的水被塞进来。

韦恩单手拎着那张菜单，终于纡尊降贵地将目光从手机屏幕上抬起几寸：“叫我布鲁斯或者布鲁西，我不想听起来像个老头子。”

克拉克金鱼似的张了张嘴，最后还是没叫出那个名字。布鲁斯·韦恩从一开始就和其他人类不一样，克拉克可以应付最残暴的看守和他们手里的鞭子，与这个拿香槟杯的富家少爷相处却力不从心。

他不知道对方究竟想从自己身上得到什么。

韦恩并没有真打算等待克拉克叫出自己的名字或者其他的什么，他戏剧性地挥舞着手里的菜单，自顾自说了下去。

“……所以你不想吃早餐？我也觉得他们这儿的食物肯定糟透了，我让阿福来接我们，他做的炒蛋和布丁是人间美味！”

男人的口吻太轻松，然克拉克忍不住就想回答自己更喜欢太阳蛋和香肠培根，甜点偏好苹果派。

然后他意识到自己的身份。

克拉克下意识屏住呼吸，抬起头想向对方求证过去三分钟的真实性。但那个要求克拉克称呼自己布鲁斯的男人已经重新将目光放回手机，飞快地用拇指打字，不知道是在给他的管家下达远程命令还是在和刚认识维密宝贝调情。

他不觉得允许一个奴隶直呼自己教名是什么惊世骇俗的举动，就好像他不介意克拉克是否会在自己面前跪下。

克拉克听到自己的声音：“您为什么买下我呢，先生？”

“你不知道自己有一双多么漂亮的蓝眼睛吗？”年轻富豪夸张地倒抽了一口气，“还有这些流畅的肌肉线条，就像那些希腊雕塑——我喜欢美丽的东西。”

**克拉克在那一刻意识到布鲁斯·韦恩对他而言意味着什么。**

不是一个温柔的主人，不是一个平等对待他的朋友，甚至不是让他重拾对人类希望的光。

漫长的战争没有布鲁斯身上留下任何痕迹，在布鲁斯面前，“氪星人”只是一个名词，与堪萨斯人、大都会人或者哥谭人无异。血与火铸成的仇恨刺不进韦恩少爷的温柔乡，他的时间停滞在一切噩梦开始之前，氪星人来到地球，与人类和平共处。

布鲁斯·韦恩不是通常意义上的“好人”，他浅薄、骄纵、放浪形骸；他是醉生梦死的花花公子，徒有英雄的虚名而没有丝毫建树。

但他是克拉克的起点，以及，如果有可能的话，梦想着有一日可以抵达的终点。

生怕惊扰了什么一般，克拉克小心翼翼念出那个名字，感受着气流温柔地滑过舌尖与牙齿——

“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯的动作肉眼可见的停滞了几秒。

他放下手机和菜单，双手用力抹了把脸，嘴里嘟囔着礼节逻辑一类的东西。

但那种状态又绝不会被错认作后悔，如果让克拉克评价，他会说它更像是某种不知所措的反应。

——即便是对一个乖张任性的大少爷而言，这种做法也有些奇怪了，考虑到是他先要求克拉克如此称呼自己。

“好吧，我似乎还没有问过你的名字。”最后他歪着头对克拉克说，用手指摩挲项圈上的铭文，“M023……这看起来不像是一个名字，还是说你更偏好我这样称呼你？”

 他毫无自觉地揭开克拉克的伤疤，声音及动作里却没有丝毫恶意，而只是纯粹的好奇。

“不。”克拉克在理智能阻止他之前脱口而出，他拢住停留在自己颈间的手指，看进那双像极了晴空的浅色眼睛，“克拉克，我叫做克拉克·肯特。”

布鲁斯漂亮的薄唇微微分开，似乎惊诧于对方的冒犯，但他没有抽回手。克拉克离他如此之近，近到可以看见有某种坚硬的东西在他的眼里渐渐消融，仿佛初春河道上融化的薄冰。

“克拉克。”

男人轻声叹息，克拉克听到自己的名字化作他舌尖上一个轻快的颤音，仿若天籁。

他不知要如何应对突如其来的口干舌燥和加速跳动的心脏。克拉克熟知紧张与恐惧的感受，但这次的肾上腺素激增反应并未伴随任何痛苦，取而代之是令胸口熨帖的温暖。

克拉克徒劳的花了一刻钟回溯自己的记忆，试图寻找处理类似问题的提示，最终只是发现在自己过去的二十年人生里，没有什么经历与此相似。

 

布鲁斯口中的“阿福”是个和善的老先生，这位管家看着克拉克的慈爱目光让他想起玛莎。

“肯特先生，介意我回去之后量一下您的尺码吗？”管家先生说，目光在氪星人身上停留了片刻，“少爷对于服装的品位令我这种老人家不敢恭维。”

布鲁斯趴在车窗上抗议：“他身上的可是新床单！我还穿着昨晚的旧衣服呢！”

“如果哪天您穿着床单走在街上，我会因此羞愧至死的，少爷。”老人平静地回答。

克拉克被这里真正发号施令的一家之主按着坐到布鲁斯身边，整洁干净的真皮座椅和管家客气的态度都让他手足无措；而后者看起来并不介意，只是催促着阿尔弗雷德赶紧发动车子。

“我不喜欢这个地方。”男人说，抬起手指捏了捏眉心“太多血了。”

是了，韦恩先生晕血的老毛病。

克拉克看了一眼闭目养神的布鲁斯，偷偷转过头，隔着车窗望向他们身后的街道。

星球奴隶市场金色的招牌在视野中逐渐远去，某种沉重的物体与他脱离开，像一条吸饱水的披风，从克拉克肩头坠下。

他的脖子上还套着代表氪星奴隶身份的项圈，但布鲁斯·韦恩确实是那个咒语，将战争带来的阴影隔绝在外。

车子转过一个有些颠簸的拐角，克拉克蓦地感觉自己肩头一沉。

那个重量同样压在他心口，温暖蓬松的一团，像小时候总喜欢趴在男孩胸口睡觉的花猫。

布鲁斯不知何时靠在他的肩膀上睡熟了，长而浓密的睫毛微颤，淡粉色唇瓣上隐隐晕开水痕，一绺黑发从额角滑落，不偏不倚垂在鼻尖上。

克拉克抿紧嘴唇，体内涌起的强烈冲动催促着他帮对方将发丝拨到一旁。

然后他看到自己的手，手腕因为前一晚在拍卖台上用力挣扎而淤青肿胀，关节上遍布结着痂皮或流着血的擦伤，指甲缝里塞满前泥土与干涸的血迹。

克拉克仿佛触电般缩回手，一股与此前截然不同的恐慌击中了他。

他或许犯了个错误。

在遇到布鲁斯之前，克拉克从未真正认为自己因氪星人或者奴隶的身份而低人类一等。

乔纳森与玛莎将他教育的很好。他们以人类所能拥有最纯粹的善良抚养儿子长大，告诉克拉克人们不以种族、力量、地位区分卑劣，而取决于心。

然而布鲁斯英俊、优雅、富有，像天然的发光体，一举一动都吸引着其他人的目光；与他一臂之遥，克拉克肮脏、破碎、低微，和教堂里的老鼠一样一无所有，脖子套着奴隶的项圈。

哪怕在他尚没有沦为奴隶的时候，小镇男孩与亿万富豪的距离亦如泥土与星辰。

——布鲁斯·韦恩是那样美好，美好得令人自卑。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 许多事情表明事情没有布鲁斯·韦恩所说的那样巧合。

汽车停在韦恩庄园门前。

叫醒布鲁斯·韦恩不比叫醒一头冬眠的龙更简单。克拉克轻推着布鲁斯肩头，希望把男人从睡梦中唤醒；但后者只是从喉咙里咕哝一声，紧接着迷迷糊糊地伸出胳膊，菟丝子一般牢牢缠上克拉克的身体。

被布鲁斯缠上的克拉克顿时像被狼盯上的兔子似的浑身僵硬，他坐在座位上一动也不敢动，用求救的目光看向后视镜里的管家先生。

“请捂住耳朵，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，带着身为他那个年纪的人和韦恩管家的双重冷静，伸手按下控制面板上的一个按钮。

下一秒，尖锐的闹铃声充斥在密闭的车厢中。

“阿尔弗雷德——”

布鲁斯因为这种恐怖的声音猛地抖了一下，一边把自己更深地埋进克拉克怀里一边大声抱怨，让管家关掉那个该下地狱的闹钟。而在他终于清醒到能分辨出自己怀里抱着的究竟什么时——老天保佑那可不是他床上的枕头——他也变得像克拉克一样僵硬了。

不过游走于花丛之间的哥谭王子很快找回了状态，他以更加亲昵的姿势依偎进克拉克怀里，伸手拍拍氪星人肌肉紧实的胸膛：“胸不错。”

说罢，他以一种对轻松语调而言谨慎过分的方式从克拉克身上退开，打开靠近自己那侧的车门下了车。

克拉克独自被留在后排座位上，不知所措。

阿尔弗雷德帮他拉开了车门。

布鲁斯靠在不远处的铁艺栅栏上，不耐烦地打着哈欠，等他跟上去。

韦恩家的老宅在战斗中被烧毁过一次，战后的重建恢复了它曾经的风貌，但外墙的砖石无法重现岁月留下的痕迹，而此处的主人也无意去仿制那些注定无法寻回的东西。

于是这栋建筑现在看上去几乎是崭新的。

克拉克站在布鲁斯身后的石阶上，敬畏地看着门前的爱奥尼式立柱与复古的胡桃木门。管家为他的少爷打开门，克拉克犹豫了半秒，决定跟随布鲁斯走进屋子。

迎接他们的是一个活泼轻快的声音——

“嘿布鲁斯，你带回了……一个氪星人？”

男孩从楼梯扶手上滑下来，在空中做出一个高难度动作后，轻盈地落在一二楼之间的小平台上。他看起来不过十三四岁年纪，有着与布鲁斯相似的黑色短发和蓝色眼睛，天生的热情让他的眼睛熠熠闪烁。

“迪克，这是大人的事。”布鲁斯说，挑起一侧眉头。

克拉克注意到他用回了布鲁西宝贝的声调。

“他是我的养子，迪克·格雷森。”布鲁斯转向克拉克，为他简单介绍那个男孩的身份，“迪克，这是克拉克·肯特。”

“ _ **所以是他吗？**_ ”男孩意有所指地看向克拉克。

“年轻人，注意你的好奇心。”

布鲁斯抱起手臂，扬起的尾音里带出几分警告的意味，名为“不愉快”的黑气围绕在男人周身。他似乎不经意地伸出一条腿，正好拦在克拉克前面。

他不想谈论这件事，克拉克想，但布鲁斯甚至不在乎克拉克·肯特氪星人的身份，还有什么能够让他感到难以启齿呢？

“现在回去写作业，我不想再接到你们学校老师的投诉，或者去帮阿福收拾客房。”布鲁斯命令他的养子。

“这不公平，我每天晚上——”迪克提高音量，下一秒意识到房间里还站着一个陌生的氪星人，懊恼地把后半句话咽了回去。

布鲁斯给了他一个对于布鲁斯·韦恩而言过于严厉的瞪视。

克拉克有点好奇这孩子究竟想说什么，看在老天的份儿上，他总不可能要抱怨养父的夜生活吧？

“好吧。”那男孩耸耸肩，认命地往楼上走，“我去收拾客房。”

布鲁斯显而易见地松了口气，他转身走向餐厅，如果克拉克对人类的畏惧能再少一些，他会说对方是落荒而逃。

“阿尔弗雷德！”他高声呼唤他的管家，“可以准备早餐了吗？我简直能吃下一头牛。”

 

阿尔弗雷德的手艺和布鲁斯宣称的一样好。在被囚困地牢一年，像下水道里的老鼠一样只能脏水和干面包度日后，不去全心享受这些食物简直是罪过。

克拉克狼吞虎咽地吃掉盘子里的培根和煎蛋，但在空空如也的胃袋被抚慰后，他不可抑制地开始思考布鲁斯与他养子的那段对话。

他很难说服自己无视刚才的事。

对于一个氪星人，或者说，对于一个奴隶而言，好奇心是罪大恶极的东西；克拉克早就学会了保持沉默，来避免那些落在后背上毒辣的鞭打。但在知道布鲁斯不会因此惩罚自己后，那些好奇心就统统回来了。

布鲁斯就坐在他对面的位置上，为了盘子里的西蓝花和他的管家讨价还价。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克问，斟酌着自己的用词，“你……你的儿子，他认识我吗？”

他确实想问布鲁斯本人是否认识自己，但在地牢里养成的直觉告诉他，那绝对不会是一个好问题。

“不，他不认识。”布鲁斯言简意赅地回答。

他丢下手里的叉子，大步离开餐桌。

大厅另一头传来拖鞋重重踩在楼梯上的声音。

“请您原谅布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，向克拉克歉意的欠身，“少爷在紧张的时候总是表现得像个混蛋，但总体而言，他是个好人。”

克拉克低下头，用叉子拨弄盘里的培根，内疚于自己毁了对方精心准备的早餐。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“是我太多嘴了。”

“错不在您。布鲁斯少爷已经不是小孩子了，他必须为自己的行为负责。”

克拉克本以为自己被买下只是韦恩少爷的一时冲动，就好像他曾经以为布鲁斯·韦恩是那种享乐主义的花花公子。

然后操蛋的命运再次蹦出来给他提了个醒，告诉克拉克那些不需要支付代价的好事不会落在他头上。

世界上根本不存在什么“幸运”或者“巧合”。

“我和布鲁斯……我们曾经遇到过吗？否则他为什么买下我呢？”

“或许仅仅因为他重视您？”

“我不知道。”克拉克说，“我第一次见到他的时候，甚至以为他恨我。”

“布鲁斯少爷不会恨您的，只要您别逼着他吃西蓝花。”老管家平静地说，“但务必请您不要帮助少爷吃下他放到您盘子里的西蓝花，那会让您招致我这个老人家的敌意。”

 

这天接下来的时间里，克拉克没有再见到宅邸的主人；根据阿尔弗雷德的说法，布鲁斯少爷带着迪克少爷去出席一场宴会。

除此之外，在韦恩大宅的生活美好得像一场梦。阿尔弗雷德乐于满足氪星人的一切要求，对待克拉克仿佛他是庄园里的贵客，而不是一个奴隶：他洗了热水澡，换上舒适的家居服，吃了美味的午餐和下午茶，还得到一间他二十年来所见过最豪华的客房。

这让克拉克在诚惶诚恐的同时，对布鲁斯的愧疚更深了一层。

潘尼沃斯先生照料克拉克，必定是受了布鲁斯的嘱托。布鲁斯像一个真正的绅士那样善待克拉克，克拉克却只希望挖掘出他的秘密。

如果那些真相会让布鲁斯感到不舒服，克拉克真的没有必要知道全部事实。

阿尔弗雷德第三次催促克拉克上楼睡觉。

“宴会总是持续到很晚。”他对坐在沙发上打哈欠的年轻人说，“您需要休息。”

克拉克本想婉拒老人家的好意，他欠布鲁斯一个道歉，并且不希望将这件事推迟到明天；但老管家担忧的目光让他不得不放弃这个打算。

“当布鲁斯回来的时候，可以叫醒我吗？”走上二楼前，他向阿尔弗雷德请求。

克拉克本以为在经历了今天的事情后，他肯定要在床上辗转反侧很久才能入眠。然而在地牢中积攒下来的疲惫摧毁了他，他刚刚把自己丢进床垫里，就被浓重的睡意俘获。

梦里是黑暗的、无边无际的大海。

克拉克竭尽全力挣扎着，大声呼救，冰冷的海水涌入肺里。

没有人听到他的呼喊，漆黑的影子自海底升起，它们攀附上克拉克的身体，拉扯他坠入更黑暗也更寒冷的深处，他坠落下去，一点点在水底溺亡。

【我将找到你。】

佐德的声音如同雷声般隆隆作响，它们从四面八方传来，在海水中失了真，扭曲为浸透仇恨的冷酷宣判。

【死刑。】

他们将卡尔的父母绑上火刑架。

不！不！放开他们！

影子逐渐吞没他。

遥远的水面之上，有人唱起歌。

歌声像天鹅绒，神秘、低沉而柔软。

汹涌的暗潮渐渐平息下来，冰冷的黑暗散开，水中浮起澄明的月亮。

一只手拉住克拉克，指引他从海底回归陆地。

【妈妈……】

时间在熟悉的旋律中回溯至更久之前，克拉克尚未懂得血与死亡的孩提时代，拉娜坐在卡尔床头，口中哼唱氪星童谣，让歌声陪伴幼子进入梦乡。

那首歌在克拉克的梦里一遍遍回响，像母亲的手心与怀抱，它保护着克拉克，将所有的伤害与绝望都隔绝在外。

 

_邈邈宇宙，盈盈繁星_

_晶莹璀璨，光若流萤_

_星移斗转，常伴我心_

_百载千年，喜乐安宁_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克所不知道的事

克拉克起床后的第一件事就是拉开窗帘。

黄太阳光透过每一个毛孔被吸收的感觉让他舒服的发出一声喟叹，闭上眼的瞬间，仿佛回到自己生长的堪萨斯农场。

克拉克允许自己用三分钟时间怀念那些只能在记忆里重现的东西，而后睁开眼面对现实的世界，着手整理床铺并且收拾屋子。

他有很长一段时间没有做过类似的事情，重新捡起这些时有种古怪的生疏感。

这实在很奇怪： _ **他仅仅离开文明社会一年，却像是与世隔绝了一辈子。**_

阿尔弗雷德对克拉克的举动表示了诚挚的谢意。

“您真的帮大忙了。”老人说，“我衷心希望布鲁斯少爷也有一天可以学会整理自己的房间。”

克拉克想要在对方准备早饭的时候帮忙，但管家坚持由他本人承担大部分工作（“请您不要剥夺一个老人家为数不多的生活乐趣”），甚至在餐具摆放整齐后直接将克拉克推出厨房，让他只是等着早餐被送上桌。

克拉克看着面前的果酱罐和面包篮，下意识摸了摸脖子上的项圈。

他的身份是奴隶，却受到与宅邸主人相同的对待，这让他感到无所适从。

布鲁斯不是致力于救助氪星人的慈善家，他花了一亿美元买下他，克拉克很难相信对方除了想要尝试与氪星人共同生活外别无所求——

楼梯传来鞋底踏在木板上的巨大噪声，迪克龙卷风一样刮过餐厅，一屁股坐进他的椅子里，抓起篮子里的圆面包囫囵个塞进嘴巴，胡乱咀嚼几下就往下吞；克拉克急忙递了杯牛奶给他，后者端起杯子灌了一大口，把卡在喉咙口的食物冲下去。

“早安，阿福！早安，克拉克！”他双手并用给自己盛了炒蛋和培根，匆匆问候另外两人。

“早安，迪克。”克拉克拘束地对男孩点点头。

克拉克挺喜欢与迪克相处，一方面确实因为对方对于氪星人没有偏见，另一方面则因为两人之间没有一亿美元的距离。

“布鲁斯没有起床吗？”

“今天公司没有需要布鲁斯出席的会议，他会一直睡到中午……”男孩看上去像整夜没睡那样疲惫，话没说完就打了个哈欠，“我也想赖床。”

克拉克的目光停留在他歪歪扭扭的领带和两个明显的黑眼圈上。迪克耷拉着眼皮，肩膀无力地垮下来，看起来简直是某种怨气的具现化，与前一日精力充沛的男孩判若两人。

“您可能需要休息。”他保守地建议道。

“我？”迪克双眼无神地注视克拉克，那种疲惫感看起来愈发深重了，“我需要上学。”

阿尔弗雷德端着一个打包好的饭盒从厨房里走出来。

“司机在门外，迪克少爷。”他说，将饭盒递给迪克，“午餐是奶油蘑菇汤、蔬菜沙拉和肋眼牛排。”

“我真的不能要汉堡和可乐吗？”

“容我提醒，这周开始您需要节食，考虑到您的体重在短短两周内增加了三磅。”

“阿福，我正在长身体，那是正常增重。”

“包括腰围长了两寸？”

“……就算是为了让我有个好心情？你又不是不知道 _最近的情况_ ……热狗和汉堡是我仅剩的追求了。”

大概是到了考试或者升学的时候，克拉克看着哈欠连天的男孩，联想到自己从前读书时的经历，心有戚戚地叹了口气。

然而铁面无私的管家先生并不打算在垃圾食品的问题上让步。在他看来，食用那些高热量低营养的速食简直罪大恶极；而家中的孩子竟会为此拒绝他精心烹调的料理，简直罪无可恕。

“如果这能让您感到好过一点，从这周开始，布鲁斯少爷每晚的甜饼配额也会减半。”老管家平静地结束陈述，“此外，您要迟到了。”

“见鬼！我这个月如果再迟到就要被叫家长了！”迪克惊叫一声，抓起饭盒塞进书包，拔腿朝门外跑，“下午见，阿尔弗雷德！”

“他看起来不太好。”克拉克忧虑地注视男孩的空位置，“或许他需要一个假期，布鲁斯不考虑帮他请一次病假吗？”

“迪克少爷这个季度已经用完了感冒发烧肠胃不适扭伤脚和看牙医的配额，如果他坚持要请假，恐怕将不得不在返校后面对好奇他为什么会长痔疮的同学。”

……普通人这个时候应该怎么回答？

“哦，原来如此”吗？

克拉克觉得自己还是不要表态比较好。

“您不和大家一起吃早饭吗，潘尼沃斯先生？”

“我提前吃过了，管家是不与主人一同用餐的。”老人家慈祥地注视克拉克，“您真体贴，肯特少爷。”

又来了。

他对克拉克鞠躬，称呼一个法律上不拥有自由与人权的氪星人“少爷”，并且真正赋予了克拉克与布鲁斯·韦恩、韦恩庄园真正主人相当的地位。

克拉克终于没能忍住将那个问题问出口。

“我不明白。”他说，“既然我是被布鲁斯买回的奴隶，您为什么要以招待贵客的方式对待我？”

“对这座庄园而言，所有受到布鲁斯少爷欢迎的，都是韦恩庄园的客人。”阿尔弗雷德微微欠身，“而且这个老头子对您尚有一个不情之请，下午有一场对布鲁斯少爷的专访，届时是否能够请您回避？”

“我会令布鲁斯感到尴尬吗？”

“不，记者会利用您制造话题，虽然布鲁斯少爷备有相应的应对方式，但那些手段或许会伤到您——同样会伤到他。”

这也就是为什么克拉克此时坐在另一间单独的会客室里，在沙发上看电视。

克拉克喜欢文字工作，如果他没有暴露身份而是平安从大学毕业，或许能够成为记者。在大都会的星球日报工作，租一间自己的小公寓，每个周末回农场探望乔纳森和玛莎。

不过当他的人生被那场龙卷风四分五裂后，克拉克还是给自己爱好找到了新的排遣方式，例如说看新闻。

电视里正在播放的是一则关于蝙蝠侠的报道。

蝙蝠侠曾经是正义联盟的中心人物之一，闪电侠曾在自己的采访中直言，联盟对氪星军队的战术多半出自这位英雄之手。

不过在战争结束后，蝙蝠侠与人类政府及正义联盟在如何处理氪星战俘这一问题上产生分歧，因此独自脱离联盟，与支持自己理念的英雄们建立一个新的组织。

它被称作局外人。

局外人仍旧延续了英雄的传统，他们对抗邪恶，打击犯罪。但在正统英雄会接触的范畴之外，他们踏入灰色地带——局外人审理所有与氪星人有关的案件。

生活在人类社会的氪星奴隶偶尔会被卷入抢劫、强奸甚至谋杀案，由于奴隶在法律主体上的定义很模糊，相关案件通常会在上层的默许下匆匆结案。

局外人用自己的手段彻查事实，向公众揭露真相并保证凶手获得他们应得的惩罚。

然而此时电视中播放的却不是局外人参与处理的任何案件。

在克拉克·肯特被布鲁斯·韦恩买下并带入庄园的一天里，庄园外的世界已经天翻地覆。

奴隶市场的负责人之一被杀死在别墅里，现场留下用热视线烧灼在墙上的恐吓信，落款是佐德将军。

佐德的出逃引发了各界的恐慌。

一个自由的、仇恨人类的氪星人可能会做出什么？

随着“氪星威胁论”再一次成为社会热点，人们走上街头游行，要求处死所有氪星人，局外人所代表的“绝对中立”也因此受到质疑。

“我们会阻止战斗发生。”蝙蝠侠的影像罕见地出现在大屏幕上，沙哑低沉的电子音回响在房间内，“局外人创立的目的，是避免再一次的不义之战。”

“那个超酷，对吧？”迪克的声音在克拉克身后响起，男孩把书包朝地毯上一丢，小鸟一样灵活地越过靠背，翻到沙发上来，“据说他们只在人们看不见的时候出没，在暗中维护正义与公理——像佐罗和罗宾汉。”

他在空中比划了几个挥舞长剑的手势，以一个帅气的“Z”字结束，转过头期待地看着克拉克。

“他们会阻止政府下达处死氪星人的决定吗？”克拉克问，舌头如同压了块石头一样沉甸甸地下坠。

“他们没有权力这样做。”迪克说，看起来有些难以启齿，“法律规定了氪星人的奴隶身份，局外人从建立起就是违法的。”

那个形容词让克拉克的心脏不引人注意地皱缩了一下：“布鲁斯也这样认为？”

“不，那只是事实本身。布鲁斯认为局外人是失败的。”

克拉克设法让自己的语气显得更轻松些。

“我还觉得局外人的立场可能更符合布鲁斯的观点呢。”他说。

“不是观点与立场的问题，这其中的原因很 _复杂_ ……布鲁斯是个悲观主义者。”

男孩说这些话时，眼中透出远超过其年龄的沧桑与透彻，克拉克不知道那究竟是错觉还是战争所留下的阴影。

“或许因为我认识他的时间太短，不足够了解他。”克拉克坦白说，“布鲁斯和悲观主义——我很难把他们联系在一起。”

布鲁斯的表现确实很难让人把他与“悲观主义者”挂钩。年轻富豪的言行举止任性又浮夸，像一只展开尾羽的公孔雀，不在乎自己的表现是否有深度或者内涵，而仅仅满足于以光鲜的外壳来宣示存在感。

 迪克不以为然地耸肩。他从靠垫后面掏出一包零食，并在发现那是一包蔬菜脆片时痛苦地捂住脸。

“我记得这里应该有几袋薯片。”他绝望地说，“真不敢相信，家里只剩这种东西了。”

“其实它们味道不错。”克拉克嚼着一块苹果片，为这些被男孩严重诋毁了的零食正名。

“没有碳水化合物的人生有什么乐趣？”迪克在沙发上哀号，“拜托，克拉克，去找阿福要一包薯片或者洋葱圈，他绝不会介意你吃膨化食品的。”

克拉克没能在迪克的装可怜攻势下坚持过一分钟。

狡猾的小鬼似乎认准了克拉克会对自己心软，他表现的就像一个会因为吃不到薯片而抑郁至死的青少年，克拉克最终只能投降，离开这个房间去寻找韦恩大宅的管家。

采访专用的会客室关着门，这个事实让克拉克松了口气。他尽可能快地在房子里搜寻阿尔弗雷德的踪迹，甚至用上晒过太阳后已经恢复一些的超级听力。

他刚得回这份能力不久，还不能很好地控制它，大脑像一台信号接收不良的老旧收音机，各种不同频段的声音混杂在一起：布鲁斯与记者的交谈、电视台的新闻播报、微风穿过草坪、马路上汽车驶过、啮齿动物的叫声、密集的电流声……

克拉克滤过其余的杂音，只是关注这栋宅邸里的心跳与脚步声。他很快找到自己需要的那个，老管家正在通往温室的长廊里，用鸡毛掸子清扫摆件上的浮灰。

与此同时，年轻女人清脆而干练的声音闯进他的耳中。

“……韦恩先生，您在昨天的宴会上公开反对局外人，您真的认为那个组织是非正义的吗？”

“显而易见，它是一个反政府组织。”紧随其后是布鲁斯的回答，语调懒散得像只晒饱了太阳的猫，克拉克几乎能想象到男人陷在沙发里的模样，“你知道，韦恩公司与政府有合作，我有义务站在付钱给我的人的立场上说话。”

偷听别人的谈话可不是什么值得夸耀的行为，但“局外人”这个词语像鱼吸引猫，诱使克拉克继续听下去。

“听说您日前曾经从奴隶市场高价购买氪星人，请问您对氪星人抱持怎样的态度？”

“ ** _美人。_** ”

要不是时间地点都不对，克拉克肯定已经笑出声了。

女记者的声音再度响起：“有激进人士建议政府处死全部氪星人，您怎么看待这一问题？”

克拉克真的知道氪星人在人类社会中的处境与地位，但对方提及氪星人时的用词，仍旧让他感觉不舒服。

他现在能够理解阿尔弗雷德要求自己远离采访现场的建议了，假使他现在站在房间里，那么所要面对的绝不仅仅只有尴尬而已。

克拉克不知道布鲁斯是否经历着相同的感觉，但那位记者正以这个职业特有的勇气和锐利继续挖掘猛料。

“关于二十年前韦恩夫妇遇袭身亡，虽然此案的调查结果一直未公开，但也有一些媒体声称他们采访过‘知情人’。”

无论克拉克多么想知道布鲁斯的真正态度，他都没法说服自己留下来等待的答案，它已经牵涉到对方的私事，绝不是他应该偷听的内容。

然而就在他关闭超级听力的那一刻，最后一句话钻进他的耳朵——

“ **有消息称他们死于氪星人暗杀，那是真相吗？** ”


	9. Chapter 9

韦恩庄园对待一个氪星人的态度尊重得近乎纵容。

甚至于克拉克只是试探性地在阿尔弗雷德面前提及一句，当天下午就有了自己的私人电脑——潘尼沃斯先生固然是一位和善且负责的管家，但克拉克并没有忘记宅邸中真正的主事者是谁。

在听到那段采访前，这种有求必应的做法仅仅令克拉克感到困惑不安；但在接触到模棱两可的真相后，每一分来自韦恩的善意都仿佛将他放在炉火上煎熬。

他渴望获得来自另一个人的善意，又害怕那些靓丽的彩色糖衣下包裹着剧毒。

除了独自寻找真相外，克拉克别无办法。然而作为一个无法离开韦恩庄园的氪星人，他的这一行为即便无人阻止，亦举步维艰。

布鲁斯的父母遇害时卡尔尚未出生，而在布鲁斯作为英雄出名后，他憎恨媒体将他的父母作为谈资。无论这是否是男人的初衷，韦恩夫妇的死因最终在战火焚毁的案卷和当事人的缄口不言中成为一个未解之谜。

因此克拉克只能在网站上搜索当年的报道，试图从中寻找被隐藏的真相。

与二十年前那场枪击案相关的文章大多因时间和战乱散佚，在相关的话题下不乏网民对此事的分析，结果无一不指向氪星阴谋论。

英雄从来都是政治的吉祥物，大众倾向于相信救世主有坎坷的经历，那些起源故事愈发显示他们在邪恶势力面前的不妥协，能够让更多人赞颂英雄们的伟大，对于人类共同的敌人同仇敌忾。

克拉克可以不在乎这些捕风捉影的评论，但他在最后一篇文章末尾看到一张扫描的剪报，报纸保存的并不算完好，文中的许多字句已经模糊不清，唯独加粗的标题清晰可辨。

**_《韦恩独子被警方寻回，疑遭氪星人绑架？》_ **

标题下方附带一张男孩的照片，年幼的布鲁斯肩头披着毯子，神情木然地坐在救护车后方，被警员和护士围绕。

报道中一段句子被截取出来，下方附带这段句子的原文。

_“……案发现场未找到凶器或子弹，墙面残留灼烧痕迹……”_

这句话本身已经说明了许多事。克拉克看着那张照片，被人们包围、神色疲倦的男孩隔着屏幕回望。

他在克拉克眼前逐渐长大，变为一个容貌英俊的男人，有黑发和蓝色双眼。

然后男人的形象渐渐崩毁，只余下他抬起头看向克拉克时，那双明亮的眼睛。

克拉克蜷缩在对他而言过于狭窄的椅子上，血液如同汹涌的潮水冲击着心脏和大脑，让他双耳嗡鸣，身体像患了重病那样浑身忽冷忽热；但他拿着鼠标的手很稳，一种冰冷的明悟与决心从他的胸口落进胃里。

倘若布鲁斯迄今为止所做的一切都仅仅是为了对氪星人展开报复，那么克拉克将无力抵抗。

他在晚餐桌上再次见到布鲁斯，后者正在浏览养子的成绩单，迪克坐在他身旁，坐立不安的仿佛椅子上有个钉子。

“克拉克。”他听到克拉克的脚步声，放下手中的纸张向来人问候。

他对克拉克微笑，笑容与他们第一次见面时一样明亮，克拉克贪婪地将那个笑容收于眼底，牢记灯光在每一寸肌肉线条上的起伏，像溺水之人抓着最后的稻草。

克拉克渴望这种善意，没有人能够成为一个孤岛，他像是扎根在岩石缝隙里的植物，在贫瘠的土壤中生长，倘若无法得到阳光，必将枯萎而亡。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯放下刀叉，担忧地打量克拉克的脸色，“你不舒服吗？”

克拉克压下翻涌的思绪，努力表现得更自在：“没什么，我只是……想要到外面去看看。”

布鲁斯犹豫了一下。通常他不会拒绝克拉克的要求，因为他有钱、有权而且不在乎其他人的看法。能让他显出这种为难的神色，克拉克几乎就要收回自己的话，并为刚才鲁莽的要求道歉了。

但布鲁斯没有思考太久，或许他早在接纳一个氪星人进入家中时就在考虑这个问题，如今只是把所有的答案总结并尽可能简洁地呈现在克拉克面前。

“你知道法律规定氪星人是人类之下的二等公民吧？”他问，“我可以允许你走上街道，可是如果有人命令你下跪，我没有权力阻止。”

所以 **还** 是克拉克，能让布鲁斯有所顾忌的问题 **永远** 是克拉克。

克拉克不禁怀疑对方是否真有伤害自己的意图，他对待克拉克太认真，认真到让任何人都无法怀疑那是他的真心。

“我没有想过这个。”克拉克承认，目光钉在面前的沙拉上，“那么我宁愿留在家里。”

“别沮丧，我们会想出办法解决这个问题的。”迪克朝他眨了眨眼，“没错吧，布鲁斯？”

坐在上首的男人埋首切开盘子里的牛排，以动作表示结束这个话题。

“我希望如此。”他说。

 

克拉克最终也没有从布鲁斯口中得到任何关于他收留氪星人真相的暗示，在他能够展开下一步调查前，他在庄园内见到了一个意料之外的访客。

氪星人的身份十分敏感，为了避嫌，当韦恩庄园有访客登门时，克拉克总会躲进自己的卧室。但那个女人似乎是凭空出现一般，无论是万能管家或者庄园警报都没有探测到她的行踪。

“你是那个布鲁斯买回的氪星人。”她伸出手，涂着艳红指甲油的纤长指甲托起克拉克的下巴，“果然是个美人。”

在见到女人的第一刻，克拉克就记起了对方的身份。她是奴隶市场的调教师，曾经用缎带装饰被购买的商品，将他送到买家手上。

克拉克应该害怕的，但或许是因为身处韦恩庄园的缘故，只要他还站在这里，就有直面人类的勇气。

“布鲁斯不在家。”他说，坚定地挡在女人面前，“请您改日再来拜访。”

布鲁斯不喜欢私人空间受到侵犯，他从不允许客人私自走到会客室之外的场所；阿尔弗雷德此刻应当在花园里，克拉克认为自己有义务维护布鲁斯的领地。

“真是忠诚得可爱。”女人轻拍克拉克的脸颊，令后者不适地别开头，“布鲁斯训练你？”

“不。”克拉克辩驳道，双眼不畏缩地直视对方，“他 **尊重** 我。”

“当然，你对他意义深重。”

“你知道什么？”

“我要离开了。”女人说，她的声音有些沙哑，说出一个长句子时的韵律如同歌唱，“我所知晓的仅仅是所有事实中微不足道的一部分，也许布鲁斯更愿意亲口告诉你。”

她跃出窗口，和出现时一样无声无息地消失在大宅里。

克拉克久久站在原地，他感觉自己的胸口空了一块，却不知道是与真相失之交臂的挫败、还是那陌生女人了解布鲁斯更深的事实更令他感到失落。

布鲁斯所给予克拉克的一切最终只有两种可能：它们要不然是真的，要不然是假的。最坏的情况是布鲁斯想要把破碎的克拉克拼回囫囵个的再彻底毁了他，难道事情还能更糟吗？


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克没有与韦恩家的任何人提及自己所遇到的陌生女人，他不确定调教师与布鲁斯·韦恩是什么关系，害怕自己会因此冒犯对方或者惹上麻烦。  
那个女人没有再出现过。当克拉克再次从糟糕的梦境中惊醒，他开始觉得那段发生在落地窗边的对话仅仅是自己的另一个噩梦，韦恩庄园还是游离于污浊人世之外的伊甸园。  
他拉开窗帘，面对窗外阴沉的天空——阴云密布的天候是哥谭特产，总会使克拉克怀念堪萨斯阳光普照的农场。  
这次的噩梦远不是最糟的那一类，以至于克拉克甚至敢在醒来后去回忆它：梦中没有烈火、伤口与鲜血，所有的只是黑暗中漫无止境的奔跑。  
那年卡尔·艾尔九岁，跟随他父亲年轻的学徒逃往堪萨斯，一路上躲避氪星人与人类的搜捕。男孩仍深陷于父母死亡的哀恸，关于旅途的记忆只余下破碎的色块与残影，以及那个年轻的氪星人离开时给他最后的拥抱——  
“永别了，卡尔。”  
乔纳森和玛莎都告诉克拉克对方会回来看他，但克拉克再也没有见过那个人。  
护送他穿越战场、一去不回的寡言青年，是克拉克对于战争最初的印象。  
如今战争已经结束，昔日的仇恨与怨忿却仍在这片土地上生长；布鲁斯·韦恩将克拉克领入圣所，但不会再有第二个人出现，带他逃出囹圄。

克拉克走下楼梯时，布鲁斯和他的养子都坐在餐厅里，令人食指大动的培根香气和黄油在平底煎锅里发出的悦耳滋滋声瞬间击中了他的胃。  
“早安，克拉克。”  
迪克头也不抬地与克拉克打了招呼。少年穿着熨烫整齐的校服，正一边抱怨电台里低劣的脱口秀节目，一边调节收音机的调频旋钮，试图找到一个在早间播放摇滚的播音台，老式收音机传出令人牙酸的电流声，在不同的频段之间跳跃。  
/本周的新书人气榜已经出炉……/  
/海龟主要以海藻为食，生活在大西洋、太平洋和印度洋中……/  
“现在的电台还有这么无聊的东西？”迪克哀嚎一声，又换了个频段，“谁在乎海龟吃什么？”  
/逃犯佐德再次作案，瑞德少将度假时被杀死在别墅中，警方呼吁……/  
迪克连头都不敢抬，手指飞快地转动旋钮。  
/哈维·邓特在中期选举中打败竞争对手，成功进驻参议院。邓特是出身哥谭的战争英雄，在自卫战中……/  
“哈维·邓特？”少年的嘴巴张得能吞进一个鸡蛋，他颤巍巍地指了指收音机，“哪个哈维？”  
“我不认为哥谭有许多个哈维。”布鲁斯中立地说。  
男人抖了抖手中的《哥谭日报》，从克拉克的角度能清楚看到报纸头版黑体加粗的标题——  
哈维·邓特高票当选本期议员。  
“谁是哈维·邓特？”克拉克忍不住问。  
“哈维先生是布鲁斯少爷在战争时期结交的挚友。”阿尔弗雷德回答，从容地为每个人端上早餐。  
布鲁斯并没有对管家关于“挚友”的叙述提出抗议，相反，他只是回以一个简洁的顿首：“他是一个正直的好人。”  
“与你一样？”  
“比我伟大。”布鲁斯丢开报纸，百无聊赖地用叉子拨弄盘子里的煮豆子，“人们尊重布鲁斯·韦恩因为他发现氪石，尊重哈维·邓特因为他是哈维。”  
他谈及哈维的口吻让克拉克有些不舒服。  
对克拉克而言，布鲁斯是趴在树上咧嘴微笑的柴郡猫，他不需要是完美的，甚至不需要是“好的”，但他理应优雅、自由、不为世俗所扰；一旦布鲁斯开始贬损自己，克拉克的理想乡便也缺了一角。  
“布鲁斯和哈维之间有那么点‘交情’。”坐在克拉克身边的迪克朝前者挤挤眼，意有所指地抬起手指搓了搓，“当初在军队里的时候——”  
“迪克·格雷森！”  
被养父点名的年轻人大声清了清嗓子，挺胸抬头地坐在椅子上，拿起刀叉切割盘子里的花椰菜。  
克拉克也下意识坐直了身体，目不斜视地吃自己的早餐。  
收音机里的早间新闻还在继续播报。  
/……新任议员哈维·邓特日前发表声明，将在任期内推动出台废除氪星奴隶法令，旨在部分恢复氪星人的部分权益，缓解两族日益尖锐的矛盾，该声明的提出在社会各界引起广泛争议……/  
“废奴？他怎么能——”布鲁斯猛地把餐叉拍在桌面上，看到餐桌对面的克拉克，后半句话便没再说下去。  
“推掉今天上午的会议。”他推开椅子，语气生硬地吩咐阿尔弗雷德，“我有一个私人行程。”  
他连盘子里剩下的炒蛋也没吃完，就匆匆出了门。  
期间克拉克张了几次嘴，都不确定自己该说什么或者干脆什么都别说。直到远处的门厅传来被大门被用力关上的声音，他才转向身边的迪克：“布鲁斯说的是真的吗？”  
“大部分是。”  
“大部分？”  
“除了关于布鲁斯·韦恩的那部分都是。”迪克闷声说，停顿片刻又犹豫着开口，“布鲁斯并不是真的反对废奴法令，只是……你也听到佐德的新闻，现在不是时机。”  
克拉克笑起来：“我知道。”  
确实有部分人类不满奴隶制度的偏激，呼吁社会更加理智与人性地对待氪星人；但有更多人以此为乐，他们在战争中流过太多的血，失去过太多的东西，如此深刻的伤口无法在短暂的五年内痊愈。  
氪星人仇恨人类，人类仇恨氪星人。但凡双方一日无法达成理解，所谓的尊重就是空谈。  
或许正确的时机永远不会到来。

早餐桌上发生的事让克拉克忍不住思考自己的未来，就连帮忙阿尔弗雷德给花园里的几株景观树修型时也有些心不在焉——潘尼沃斯先生曾明确表示过克拉克不需要负责庄园里的劳作，但如果他不能让自己忙碌起来，往日的阴影就会追上他——当他修剪到最靠近围墙的那棵矮树时，一块石头从墙外被丢了进来。  
放在平常时候，克拉克或许会把它当作小孩子的恶作剧而无视它；可是那块体积不小的石头偏偏直朝着克拉克飞过来，仿佛生怕他看不见似的，准确无误地打在他眼前的树干上。  
石头上包着一张纸，用氪星语写着求救信号，落款是克拉克再熟悉不过的一个名字。  
卡拉·佐·艾尔。  
克拉克的心脏顿时猛烈地跳动起来，他跳下梯子，以最快的速度爬上墙头。  
墙外是一条阴暗的小巷，巷子里空无一人。  
交给他口信的无疑是个氪星人，对方知道克拉克在这里，知道克拉克可以自由行动，乃至于……  
克拉克不安地环顾四周，因为哥谭治安恶劣的缘故，韦恩庄园除外毗邻主干道的正门，另外三面都是砖砌的实心围墙，对方却能准确地把石头扔到克拉克眼前，显然X视线的能力已经恢复。  
他也没有忘记佐德的留言，那个残暴的氪星人还在星球的某处对克拉克虎视眈眈，这封求救信有太大的可能性是一个陷阱。  
但如果那真的是卡拉呢？如果他的堂姐竭尽全力逃离了囚笼，躲在哥谭的某处，将克拉克当作仅有的希望？  
克拉克抓着那张皱巴巴的纸，惶然地站在花园里。  
布鲁斯与迪克都不在家，阿尔弗雷德已经是个五十多岁的老人，克拉克找不到任何人求助，也没有办法把这件事拿出来和任何人商量。  
卡拉是克拉克仅有的亲人，也是在艾尔夫妇遭到处刑后，唯一接纳他的族人。虽然以克拉克的立场，他无法恬不知耻地请求布鲁斯买下对方，但一旦有他力所能及之事，克拉克会为了卡拉赴汤蹈火。  
——哪怕有百分之九十九以上的概率等着克拉克的是一个陷阱，只要还有最后百分之一的真实性，克拉克就无法对此事坐视不理。  
而他能为此做出的最后努力，则是避免其他人卷进这件事。  
克拉克早已经见惯了死亡，若他独自一人，便无所畏惧。  
布鲁斯并不把克拉克当作奴隶，故而除了脖子上的奴隶颈圈外，没有任何标记能暴露氪星人的身份。  
九月份的哥谭已经入了秋，他找出一条围巾在脖子上缠了几圈，对着卧室的全身镜照了又照，保证围巾能够完全遮住他的颈圈。  
确认镜子里的男人看起来就是个普通的人类青年后，克拉克深吸一口气，趁阿尔弗雷德在屋后的温室里忙碌时溜出了庄园。  
距离他来到哥谭已有数周之久，但克拉克还是第一次踏上哥谭的街道。  
送来求救信的人显然充分考虑到这一点，纸条上并未使用街道名称，而是用几个最显眼的标志物指示路线，让克拉克即便不向周围的市民询问也不至于迷路。  
哥谭并不像克拉克生长的斯莫维尔小镇，街头的路人大多互不相识且神色匆匆，没有人会停下来与其他人打招呼，更不用说热情地询问一个显然不熟悉道路的外乡人是否需要帮助。  
克拉克把脖子往围巾里缩得更深，走路时也尽可能贴着墙脚，努力不引起任何人的注意。  
绕过一个巨大的冰激凌广告牌后，他终于站在信中所指示的巷子里。  
小巷尽头摆着几个印着水果店名称的木箱，箱子上靠着一个人。那人穿着不合身的旧大衣，帽子拉下来遮住脸孔，边缘漏出几绺黯淡的金发。  
听到脚步声，对方警惕地转过头来盯着巷口。  
【卡尔？】  
兜帽下方传出克拉克熟悉的女声，这个声音让一直绷紧神经的克拉克松了一口气，惊喜地走上前去。  
【卡拉？真的是你！】  
卡拉摘下帽子，张开手臂拥抱克拉克。她穿着一件高领毛衣遮挡奴隶项圈，并因为同样的理由蓄起了长发。  
【你是怎么逃出来的？】克拉克问，【你受伤了吗？你……】  
你还好吗？  
这句话像火炭一样烧灼着他的舌尖，让克拉克沉默下来，他看着比记忆中更加瘦削的卡拉，苦涩地咀嚼着这个问题。  
答案像一条深不见底的沟壑横亘在他们之间：克拉克很好但卡拉不好，克拉克很好却没有对卡拉伸出援手。  
【我很好。】卡拉勉强地笑了笑，与卡尔相仿的蓝眼睛回避着对方的视线，【我很抱歉，卡尔。】  
克拉克意识到事有不对时已经太晚，脑后的钝痛和黑暗一起袭击了他。


End file.
